capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Graystone Industries
Graystone Industries is a technology firm in Caprica City which produces Virtual Reality entertainment products and combat robots for the Caprican military. Daniel Graystone is the founder and CEO. Origin Daniel invented the groundbreaking virtual technology of the Holoband and the Virtual World. In 26YR he called in a favor to meet with MicroCap, which had no interest in him. He gave a demonstration of the holoband and walked away with the deal that started everything. U-87 Military Contract By 42YR, the U-87 battle robot project is five years overdue and over budget. Tests reveal a failure to anticipate the combatant and poor target accuracy. Graystone Industries' competitor, the Vergis Corporation, has developed a Meta-cognitive processor (MCP) - a device that enables or enhances artificial intelligence in robots. Graystone has been trying to crack that technology for a decade. Daniel asks Joseph Adama to use his Ha'la'tha connections to steal the MCP since he believes that is what the U-87 needs to rectify its issues. Daniel downloads his daughter's sentient avatar program into the MCP in an attempt to allow her avatar to exist in the real world, but the experiment fails. However, the MCP solves the anticipation and targeting problems. Daniel demonstrates the Cylon to Caprica's Secretary of Defense, Joan Leyte. An impressed Leyte tells Daniel that he has won the contract, and while the Vergis Corporation has made certain accusations, it was never the government's intention to award the contract off-world. One month after the MAGLEV bombing, Graystone stock gets hammered at a fifty-two week low on rumors of a loan default. Problems arise when the MCP is installed in other robot bodies. Those robots act like morons. The MCP only works in the original prototype. Daniel and his technicians have problems reverse engineering the stolen technology to work in all of the robots, causing further delays. Public Image Graystone stock plummets after Amanda Graystone's public announcement that their daughter, Zoe Graystone, was the terrorist responsible for the MAGLEV bombing. Delice Jackson from Cubits & Pieces reports: "Graystone Industries stock continues to slip. Analysts are starting to be concerned about Graystone Industries' scheduled loan payments. It owes almost two billion cubits to the Twelve Colonies Banking Consortium." "Industry analysts say that the drop in value of Graystone stock of nearly twenty-five percent is due to fearism and outright default on these loans. The stock fell eighteen points to an all-time low." Daniel goes on the Backtalk with Baxter Sarno talk show in an attempt to reverse the company's image. Amanda joins him to salvage Zoe's reputation. The interview is a success. Daniel promises that Graystone Industries will no longer profit from the holoband. Amanda proposes setting up a foundation to help kids adversely affected by the Virtual World. Cyrus Xander becomes concerned because holoband sales are sixty percent of their profits. Priyah Magnus says that although Daniel went off script, it was great PR. The company's approval ratings go up. Board Reaction After Daniel announces that the company will no longer profit from the holoband, Atkinson and Jon Parker call a meeting of the Board of Directors to decide whether to replace Daniel as CEO. Daniel attends the board meeting with the U-87 prototype, claiming that holobands and the V-World are no longer worth the investment and that the artificially sentient Cylons are the future of Graystone Industries. After a successful pitch and demonstration, the board votes to keep Daniel as CEO. Vergis Takeover The U-87 project is still past due and over budget. Company stock has dropped thirty-seven percent, causing many to speculate that Daniel will have to sell assets, perhaps even the C-Bucs. In retribution for the theft of the MCP, Tomas Vergis makes a deal with Colonel Sasha Patel of Caprica's Defense Procurement Department to get control of Graystone Industries if he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications. She tells him that he will get the company and the contract - guaranteed. After the acquisition, he delivers the U-87 military contract on time and on budget. The robots do not score in the sentient range, but they shoot and fight. Ha'la'tha Deal In order to regain control of his company from Tomas Vergis, Daniel makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. The Guatrau tells Joseph Adama to represent his interests at Graystone. Joseph, Sam Adama and Daniel blackmail the board members to vote for Daniel, which results in one tragedy. The board ousts Vergis and reinstates Daniel. The Guatrau's shell company, Obolus Inc., purchases Graystone Industries. Daniel hopes that the Guatrau will let him remain in control of the company. However, the Gautrau attends a meeting at which Cyrus Xander demonstrates a proposed commercial for the Resurrection Program. Daniel wants the commercial scrubbed, but the Guatrau overrules him. Stopping the STO Daniel and Amanda learn of the STO plot to blow up Atlas Arena to bring attention to their cause. The Graystones go to the arena and take over the control room. Daniel remotely deploys military planes carrying U-87 robots to stop the STO from blowing up the arena, which would cause thirty-thousand deaths. Daniel locates the suicide bombers with heat sensors then sends the robots to kill them. The operation is successful. This brings much positive publicity, bolstering the company's reputation and profits. Undiscovered Country Products and Projects * Virtual World - Mature * Holoband - Mature * Cylon - Mature Company Directory CEOs * Daniel Graystone * Tomas Vergis (former) Board Members * Jon Parker * Atkinson * Cornell Gast * Lillian Teller "Retribution." ''Caprica: Season 1.5, ''created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode 111, Syfy, 2010, disc one. * Vidal Corso "Retribution." Ibid. * Terry Albick "Retribution." Ibid. Administration and Staff * Cyrus Xander, Executive Assistant to the CEO, Chief of Staff * Priyah Magnus, Public Relations Director * Drew, Robotics Technician * Philo, Robotics Technician Parent Company Obolus Inc. bought Graystone Industries in a deal between Daniel and the Guatrau. Obolus Inc. is headquartered on Leonis. * Guatrau, Chairman * Joseph Adama, Graystone Industries Liaison * Evelyn, Joseph's Executive Assistant Additional Images 106 Daniel Tux.jpeg|Daniel Graystone, CEO and Founder 106 Tomas Vergis.jpg|Tomas Vergis, CEO Cyrus Xander.jpg|Cyrus Xander, Executive Assistant to the CEO and Chief of Staff 105 Jon Parker.jpg|Jon Parker, Chairman of the Board 111 Cornell Gast.png|Cornell Gast, board member 104 Pryah Magnus.jpg|Priyah Magnus, Public Relations Director 102 Philo.jpg|Philo, Robotics Technician 102 Drew.jpg|Drew, Robotics Technician 102 Philo U-87 Doran.jpg|Philo tests the U-87's voice commands. 105 U-87 Boardroom.jpg|Daniel brings the U-87 to a board meeting to demonstrate its capabilities. 109 Philo Tries to Cope.jpg|Philo struggles to cope after Zoe tells him she is in the robot. 109 Zoe Strikes.jpg|The U-87 prototype escapes the lab and crashes a company van. 110 Cyrus Burned Cylon.jpg|Cyrus has the damaged U-87 put in storage in case Daniel wants it someday. 111 Newswoman.jpg|CAP News reports that Graystone board member, Cornell Gast, committed suicide. 113 Joseph Daniel Smoke.jpg|Joseph and Daniel take a smoke break. Behind the Scenes The interior shots of Graystone Industries were filmed almost exclusively at the British Columbia Institute of Technology's Aerospace Campus in Richmond, British Columbia, Canada. Caprica, Production, Location on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 28, 2019). References Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Organizations Category:Graystone Industries Category:Caprica City Category:Locations